galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai General Budoh
Samurai General Budoh appeared in 1998 TV series called Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Samurai General Budoh (剣将ブドー Kenshō Budō) is the leader of the Budoh Majin Mob‎, and the second general of the Space Pirates Balban chosen by Captain Zahab to fight the Gingaman and revive Daitanix. His appearance is of a humanoid manta ray whose wings form a partial cape bearing his army's emblem. Budoh is armed with the 'Girasame '''katana and despite his unpredictability possesses a strong sense of honor and loyalty that even Captain Zahab recognized, thanking his men for their service whenever they fall in battle. Referred to as the Budoh Majin Mob, Budoh's underlings are all ichthyoid creatures with a theme of feudal Japan. As such, unlike the rampant hooliganism of the Sambash gang, the Budoh Majin conduct themselves in a disciplined and and dignified manner reminiscent of samurai. To revive Demon Beast Daitanix, rather than randomly trying different methods and energy sources like their predecessors, the Budoh army focus their efforts on locating the Lights of Ginga using a carefully thought out strategy of elimination by targeting potential hiding places. Their Baluba-X container resembles a sake gourd. Following the death of Gun Boss Sambash, Budoh uncovered how Sambash had secretly located the Lights of Ginga on earth and presented his plan to find them to Captain Zahab. For although, the lights were not within the chest Sambash had unearthed, a scroll in Budoh's possession told that they were naturally drawn to different objects while in their unpossessed state. By going down the list and eliminating their potential hiding places one by one, Budoh argued that they would eventually be uncovered. Zahab agreed and named Budoh as the next general in command. With the reappearance of the Balban's old enemy Bullblack, Captain Zahab's patience began to run out and he warned Budoh he would meet the same fate as Sambash if the lights were not found quickly. Realizing that desperate times required desperate measures, Budoh decided to send his four most powerful warriors, the Budoh Mob's Four Shoguns, to seek out the final four hiding places listed in the scroll. Ultimately, the fourth Budoh Shogun Dotoumusha succeeded in obtaining the lights but was fooled by Medoumedou, daughter of Spectral Empress Iliess, who disguised herself as Budoh and tricked Dotoumusha into taking the lights for himself. When Barreled Scholar Pucrates, who had conspired with Illiess to discredit Budoh, revealed to Captain Zahab what Dotoumusha had done, Shelinda stripped Budoh of his title of General and threw him in the brig. Unable to commit seppuku for a betrayal he did not even commit, Budoh was released by the ninjas Yamimaru and Onimaru to help clear his name by regaining the Lights from the Gingamen. However, after learning from Medoumedou how Illiess had framed him and that he can never redeem himself to the Balban, Budoh kills Medoumedou in revenge before challenging GingaRed to single combat. Despite fighting bravely, Budoh was no match for Ryouma in his Super Armor Shine mode who broke Budoh's sword and mortally injured him with his Beast Fire Flash attack before finally dealing the killing stroke and ending the reign of the Balaban's second general. In ''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger, he is revived and killed once again by the Gingamen in the Galaxy Lights armor. See Also * Treacheron Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sharks Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Pirates Category:Sea Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Kazuo Hayashi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1998 Category:Super Sentai Universe